godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Protagonist (God Eater 3)
This Protagonist, is the player character of God Eater 3. They are an AGE belonging to the Pennywort Port. Like the previous protagonists of the first and second games, their gender, and overall appearance are determined by the player. However, while their name is also determined by the player, the Protagonist will have the surname of Pennywort. Biography NORN (Player's Choice) (Player's Choice) Pennywort An Adaptive God Eater belonging to Pennywort. Identification Number: PW-01408 Authorized Ash Density Level: 3 Special Note: Aptitude Test Grade A (Player's Choice): 2 (Player's Choice) Pennywort An Adaptive God Eater. Picked up when a large-scale Ash Storm formed near Pennywort, then granted sanctuary according to Ashland Navigation Law. Due to an '''extremely high ability for resonance', this God Eater has been temporarily tasked with the ship's resonance radar operation.'' Note: Granted free access to limited sections of the Chrysanthemum as a special case. (Player's Choice): 3 (Player's Choice) Pennywort An Adaptive God Eater belonging to the Chrysanthemum. Due to an extremely high ability for resonance, this God Eater has been officially tasked with the resonance radar's operation. '''The Hounds' ace' in both name and fact, and the Chrysanthemum's greatest weapon in the fight against the Ash Aragami.'' (Player's Choice): 4 (Player's Choice) Pennywort An Adaptive God Eater belonging to the Chrysanthemum. During the Fenrir HQ Reclamation Initiative, this God Eater constantly fought on the front lines, bringing down a number of Ash Aragami. Chief Commander of Gleipnir, Governor-General Gadolin, awarded this talented fighter the White Wolf Medal for contributions made. Known among other caravans as the '''Devil of the Chrysanthemum.' '(Player's Choice): 5''' (Player's Choice) Pennywort An Adaptive God Eater belonging to the Chrysanthemum. Recently busy traveling throughout Northern Europe, answering other caravans' requests for aid as an anti-Ash Aragami expert. After the Miracle of Ervasti, not an insignificant amount of youths have come knocking on the Chrysanthemum's door in the hopes that our renowed Devil will take them on as disciples. (Player's Choice): 6 (Player's Choice) Pennywort An Adaptive God Eater belonging to the Chrysanthemum. Adaptive Abilities continue to increase and are '''assumed to have reached the equivalent of Authorized Ash Level 5 or higher.' *'Due to having reached a level where standards values have not been clearly set, details are unknown.' Entrusted by Hugo with Hound field operations, handling both tactical command and combat. Unrivaled when it comes to eliminating Ashborn.'' Character Relationships *Hugo Pennywort - Even during childhood, the two are shown to have a close relationship, which continued and is reinforced throughout the events of the game. Hugo is very confident in the Protagonist's skills, and while Hugo is the one that negotiates and converses with others the most, he repeatedly states that he wouldn't have succeeded without the Protagonist. *Phym - the Protagonist senses her presence within the cargo container during his/her first interaction with Claire; s/he officially meets Phym when an unknown Ashborn Aragami, later revealed to be Anubis, attacks the Chrysanthemum's cargo hold to get to her; s/he immediately comes to her defense, falling victim to a devour attack in the process; s/he is rescued, thanks to the combined efforts of Lulu, Zeke, Hugo, and Claire repelling Anubis, along with Phym's healing abilities which heal his wounds and remove the corruption inflicted by the Ashborn Aragami's devouring attack. Phym becomes very attached to the Protagonist, and the Protagonist becomes very protective of her, showing a Parent/Child relationship (of a sort) throughout the entire game. *Claire Victorious - The Protagonist and Hugo find Claire guarding some cargo from Gleipnir as the two apporach Claire, they have a rather civil greeting with the Protagonist sensing a strong presence from the cargo behind Claire. The Protagonist and Hugo makes off with their greetings and sets off for missions. As Claire joined the fleet of AGEs they start to bond between each mission as they go through their rough journey together and soon creating a bond of close friends. *Zeke Pennywort *Keith Pennywort *Neal Pennywort *Lulu Baran *Ricardo Sforza *Hilda Henriquez *Amy Chrysanthemum See Also *God Eater 3 */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:God Eater 3 Category:AGE